


Star tales.

by tsukippi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, maybe a bit anzu/suzu, that kind of things that everyone puts here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippi/pseuds/tsukippi
Summary: 1. ritsukasa + nameless au/killers au2. kaoizu + hurt/comfort3. reianzu + second!year rei and kimisaki!anzu4. ritsuizu + stitchers au





	1. It's enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look… you still got me. Even if that isn’t too much.”
> 
> Before he could notice it, Tsukasa moved close to him, just to rest his head against Ritsu’s chest. Then, he closed his eyes.
> 
> “It’s enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurthurthurthurt
> 
> it's kinda a killers au?? kasa is a bocchama tho

Tsukasa was tired of running away, but Ritsu wouldn’t let go his hand.

The killers that wanted the head of the only child of the family Suou, an important rich house that made too much enemies, would not stop of searching him, tireless. But Tsukasa wanted to give up already, he was done with everything, he just wanted to stop and breathe, but every time he complained, Ritsu would say “ _No, we have to go out of the city. Until then, shut the fuck up.”_ His bodyguard was too rude with him, but he was right, actually.

The time passed more slowly, too slowly for Tsukasa. His throat hurt like hell, his eyes weren’t better than that—because he cried, of course— and all of his body were stiff because of the running. It was a rainy night, and still, Ritsu didn’t complain like every day, he just was more silent than ever in his life.

And that… scared Tsukasa.

Now, they were out of the town. Ritsu finally let go his hand and Tsukasa could sit in the floor, back against a wall. Ritsu did the same thing, he was tired as Tsukasa, but he didn’t complain a single time about that just to make sure that the child of the Suou’s was safe.

“ _Ritsu…_ ” Tsukasa called, trying not to cry again. “ _I want to go home._ ”

Ritsu looked really annoyed when the redhead said that. Of course he already knew that, Ritsu knew that since the very beginning, but now his priority was run away and make sure that Tsukasa wouldn’t die, like the parents of the child.

Tsukasa didn’t know about that, though, and Ritsu really hope that he wouldn’t ask.

“ _And I want to go to the moon._ ” Ritsu replied at last, with a monotone voice. “ _It won’t happen, Suekko. It’s time to accept that._ ”

Tsukasa looked as he would cry again, that’s why Ritsu was so done. He brought his right hand to his head, passed it through his hair and sighed.

“ _Look… you still got **me**._ _Even if that isn’t too much._ ”

Before he could notice it, Tsukasa moved close to him, just to rest his head against Ritsu’s chest. Then, he closed his eyes.

“ _It’s enough_.” Tsukasa said that in just a whisper, almost too low to be heard, but Ritsu had a good ear audition. “ _Thanks_.”

“ _You don’t need to thank me; I didn’t save you yet, Suuchan._ ”

“ _You did… I’m alive right now because of you, Ritsu. So thanks, for everything._ ” They stayed silent until Tsukasa talked again, in whisper. “ _Ritsu, could you… sing, for me?_ ”

Ritsu sighed, but then he smiled just a bit.

“ _Yes, Suuchan_.”

And then, Ritsu started singing with that beautiful voice that he had. Tsukasa loved that voice, loved his songs, and loved the way Ritsu wouldn’t let him die.

Now, the clouds of the storm ran away from the sky and the moon showed up. They were cold, but Tsukasa didn’t move, nor Ritsu. They just stayed together, grab by the hands, until one of them would say something.

“ _Ritsu_.”

“ _Yes?_ ”

“ _Don’t let me die, don’t die either._ ”

“ _Haha, Suuchan is such a kid._ ”

“ _I’m not!_ ”

“ _Suuchan_.”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _I’ll save you_.”

Tsukasa smiled.

“ _Yeah, I’ll wait until then_.”


	2. A summerish confort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru knew that the beach was a place where he could breathe at easy, where he could cry and where anyone could tell him to shut up like his father. But then, he heard a voice calling him: “Kao-kun?”
> 
> Kaoru never thought that annoying voice could be his savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaoizu angsty-confort fic... yeh i love them

 

His father was a totally jerk. Nowadays, Kaoru still wonders why his mother would marry a man like him and hoped—prayed that he never, ever, would become a man like that. Kaoru and his father wanted different things; the man wanted Kaoru to go university, a good one, maybe a law university, but Kaoru would never accept that fate. He wanted to sing, to stay as an idol, to become UNDEAD once again when the time comes, but his father refused. That’s why they argued, one more time, and why Kaoru run away from home.

It was getting dark when he arrived at the beach, almost crying. He hated the tears, his own tears, because he was too sensitive to his arguments with his father, but without his mother or his sister, he was alone to fight against him.

Kaoru knew that the beach was a place where he could breathe at easy, where he could cry and where anyone could tell him to shut up like his father. But then, he heard a voice calling him: “Kao-kun?”

Kaoru never thought that annoying voice could be his savior.

He hurried to wipe his tears away, so he could face Izumi. The third year boy from Knights kept his mp3 in his pocket after approaching Kaoru, who smiled gently.

“H-hey there, Senacchi. What are you doing here? It’s getting late.”

Izumi sighed. It was, kind of obvious that Kaoru was crying. He could notice that the blond boy had red eyes. “I was going home, but what about you? Isn’t your family worried?”

“Haha, that’s a nice joke there, Senacchi.” Kaoru smiled, faintly. “I… don’t want to go back there tonight. Maybe I should sleep on one of the karaokes.”

Izumi looked away just for one second, but then he sat by his side, although he would complain about the sand. Kaoru was surprised, so he asked.

“What are you doing? Didn’t you say that you were going home?”

“Yeah, yeah, stop being annoying!” Izumi growled. “I’m going to stay here with you until you can stop saying annoying things.”

“But… doesn’t your mom…”

“Be worried? Maybe, she is the overprotective type, but I’m not alone so… It’s fine.”

Kaoru looked away, bitter smile in his face.

“A loving mother… I almost don’t remember what’s that…” Kaoru felt the tears coming again, but before he could complain, Izumi lent him a handkerchief.

“Take it…”

Kaoru murmured a ‘Thank you’ and wiped away his tears.

“Listen, I…” Izumi began talking, hesitating. “You can sleep in my house tonight if you want to. I’m doing this to avoid problems with an idol sleeping in a karaoke, okay? Don’t get the wrong idea of us being friends. I have enough with Morisawa and his shit.”

Kaoru blinked, notoriously surprised.

“Really? Can I? You would be my life saver, Senacchi…”

“S-shut up! It’s nothing…” Izumi was totally red. It was a cute sight to see… Kaoru always thought that Izumi was a bad person, but with this and what happened with the bridal shot the last month, he had other impression about him. “Well, we should go…”

“Yeah. And thanks again for the help, Senacchi… you are a kind person, aren’t you?”

“Shut up already! Really, you are sooo annoying!”

Kaoru only laughed. He felt his chest more lightly by seeing Izumi blushing again. Yes, it was a good sight to see...


	3. Blue eyes in the crowd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu pushed Suzu through the crowd, moving forward. Both of them were too small to see what was going on in the stage, and Anzu needed to see. She needed to know who was the guy who was singing with that power, with that happiness, but Suzu didn’t, so she only was able to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to fuckin write rei in his second year i'm sorr

Anzu pushed Suzu through the crowd, moving forward. Both of them were too small to see what was going on in the stage, and Anzu needed to see. She needed to know who was the guy who was singing with that power, with that happiness, but Suzu didn’t, so she only was able to complain.

“Angie! W-we have to go back to Kimisaki! We are gonna be expelled if we are late!”

“Just a moment, Suzu! I need to…!”

Anzu in her third year in Kimisaki was braver, more bold, more talkative, more everything, that’s why she didn’t reply to the ones who complained to her for going forward, even though Suzu was about to cry. But, finally, the two of them reached the stage and Anzu smiled at last, she was going to see that boy’s face!

“Who… is he?” Suzu asked, but Anzu didn’t reply.

The song was rock. Three boys were on stage, but Anzu’s eyes were focused just in one of them, the main vocal. Black hair, bloody red eyes, large fangs and a great smile in his face, he was living his youth like nobody else, or that is what Anzu was thinking when the song stopped at last. The three boys smiled at the cheers of the fans and then, that black hair-man talked through his mic.

“Thank you for comin’! Hahaha~ Bozu, talk to ‘em too~”

“I don’t… Aah, Sakuma-san, you are a nuisance.” The boy who talked now had that severe look that Anzu didn’t like at all which reminded her of the teachers of Kimisaki, eyes and green hair and glasses, which he adjusted with one of his hands. “I’m grateful too but—”

“Gyahahaha! You, cattle, you have to be thankful to Deadmanz and especially to Rei Sakuma-senpai!” Who seemed to be the youngest in the group talked now, interrupting the severe looking-man who seemed annoyed for obvious reasons.

“You, Oogami, shut up.”

“No, you shut up, Hasumi-senpai!”

“Hey, you two, stop. No fightin’ or ‘m gonna get mad.” The ‘Sakuma’ one sighed, but quickly smiled again. “Well, that’s all for now. You all, go home~”

“L-let’s go, Angie! We don’t have to be here…” Suzu took Anzu’s hand and they left the place. After a few minutes, Suzu looked at her friend with worried face. “Are you okay, Angie?”

“That… that was awesome!” Anzu looked pretty excited. “Did you see Sakuma-san?”

“Well… yes, the song was truly awesome…” Suzu smiled at last but then Anzu hugged her. “W-What!? Angie!?”

“Haha! I’m happy~ Thank you for coming with me!”

“It was… it was nothing but… Angie, we are late!”

“Oops, let’s run!”

“Y-Yes!”

The two girls left. A few steps away, Rei, Koga and Keito were talking, but Rei’s gaze was focused on the two girls that left and then Koga caught his attention.

“Sakuma-senpai? Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah. You two should go back; I have somethin’ to do on my own.”

“Whatever. You have work to do as the president, so be fast, Sakuma-san.”

“You ain’t my mother, bozu. ‘m leaving~”

“Goodbye, Sakuma-senpaai!”

Rei smiled and lesft. It was quite obvious that he wasn’t going back to his school, maybe he will go and watch Ritsu, but his mind was with the girl who caught his eyes, the one that who had the bluest eyes that he never saw.

“Kuku, I hope to see that youn’ lady someday~”

Well, he wasn’t wrong.


	4. Stitcher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a hard day for Ritsu. Almost crying, he ran towards Izumi's apartment; they were best friends and Ritsu knew he could count on him always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired for -I think- the 9 episode of the 2nd season of Stitchers. So maybe have spoilers?? im sorr
> 
> stitchers au

It was a hard day for Ritsu. He discovered about his brother's betrayal, about his mother not being dead like he was told; and he was afraid. Before his eight years he didn't remember anything, and after that, he didn't feel emotions but now it was different.  
  
Ritsu feelt anger, sadness, happiness, joy... he felt love for the first time... and what it feels when you can't take the situation anymore. Almost crying, he ran towards Izumi's apartment; they were best friends and Ritsu knew he could count on him always. He was the first person that crossed his mind, so there he was, knocking his door like the world was at the edge of the extinction.  
  
“Please, please, please...” Ritsu murmured. He barely couldn't breathe.  
  
But then—Izumi opened the door.  
  
“Wh— Kuma-kun?” Ritsu didn't say anything, he just entered the house. “...Well, welcome.” Izumi closed the door and before he could notice, Ritsu was hugging him very tight. Something was wrong, Izumi knew it, so he took Ritsu's hands and guided him to the couch so they could talk better. “Okay, listen. Breathe, slowly, and tell me...”  
  
“I... I can't, I can't do it anymore.” Ritsu tried to wipe his own tears when his hands were free. “I... I hate feeling. If I... If I stayed like I was, I'd never would... feel anything. This sucks.”  
  
Izumi went silent but then, Ritsu panicked again.  
  
“Oh my god. I'm sorry! I-Is your girlfriend here? Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Kuma-kun, she is not here. Don't worry. We are alone. So, seriously, relax...”  
  
Ritsu told Izumi about everything—about his thoughts about not being able to find his parents, about Rei, and... Izumi stopped him.  
  
“Hey, listen.” Izumi talked in soft voice. Ritsu loved that... “It's fine. You have me here... you always have me.”  
  
Ritsu went silent, Izumi too. For just one moment they... felt closer, and closer... and Ritsu was the one who initiated the kiss. Izumi was a little surprised, but he was in love with Ritsu since the very beginning, and even though he had a girlfriend... Izumi forgot that when he kissed him too. Eyes closed, both of them were happy but... Ritsu pulled away.  
  
“I... I can't. I can't do this to you. I'm sorry.” and with that, he left, pretty quickly.  
  
Izumi stayed in the couch a bit more before a long sigh. What he could do now...?


End file.
